Double life: una historia de lobos
by MileySashapotterlupin
Summary: Una historia, sobre una chica loba que debe luchar contra el mal, mantener a sus amigas, decidir entre dos chicos, y a la vez hacer que los humanos acepten a lo sobrenatural en su mundo
1. Chapter 1

_**C**__**apitulo 1**_

En las cercanías al gran cañón, había un pueblo llamado "Ultima Esperanza", no era pobre, pero tampoco era una gran ciudad, carecía de atracciones turísticas como parque de diversiones o teatros, y su única escuela estaba un poco alejada, cercana a las montañas. Los habitantes eran agradables y muy hospitalarios, todos se conocían entre sí, y se ayudaban mutuamente en caso de desastres naturales.

El pueblo tenía un secreto, conocido por generaciones, que giraba en torno a una extraña cueva, que se encontraba en las cercanías del área norte de la escuela. Todo lo que la rodeaba era extraño, un gran bosque de árboles imponentes, pequeños riachuelos que afluían desde un lugar desconocido y muchas formaciones rocosas extrañas. Ningún animal habitaba ese bosque, que de hecho era el único de la zona, se rumoreaba que lobos Vivian en el lugar, pero nadie sabía de qué se alimentaban. Un pequeño lago se encontraba en frente de la entrada de la cueva, de color azul claro de día, pero en las noches se tornaba de color morado. Lo que más intrigaba era la forma de la cueva, su entrada tenía la forma exacta de la cabeza de un lobo, lo ojos, la boca, los dientes, las orejas y la nariz estaban perfectamente representadas en su entrada, que era la boca del animal.

Rumores, cuchicheos, hablaban acerca de extraños fenómenos, que siempre ocurrían en sus cercanías. Supuestamente el campo magnético de la tierra estaba alterado en ese lugar, los teléfonos celulares se volvían inservibles en sus cercanías, las personas sentían mareos al acercarse, y el miedo se apoderaba de ellas con solo entrar en el bosque. Su más extraño fenómeno, que era el que hacía que las personas jamás quisieran acercárseles, todas las noches de luna llena cerca de las doce, unas aperturas que parecían a los ojos de los lobos brillaban con una tonalidad rojiza que hacia parecer como si la cueva tuviese vida y en su interior se escuchaban gruñidos y otros sonidos espeluznantes.

Era como si la cueva estuviese maldita, como si una poderosa magia la envolviera haciéndola inaccesible. A pesar de todos los intentos científicos de descifrar su enigma, ninguna de sus investigaciones dio frutos. En un caso un grupo valiente decidió ir a la cueva de día, y esperar hasta la llegada de la noche para averiguar qué era lo que ocurría dentro de esta misma. Nadie, nunca se enteró de lo que ocurría dentro de esta, porque jamás volvieron. Algunos especulaban que el grupo fue devorado por el animal salvaje que habita la cueva, otros decían que habían huido, pero se habían escondidos para no dar la cara; pero el caso es que nadie supo lo que paso ese día, luego de esa visita, nadie jamás volvió a acercarse a esa cueva.

Hasta un verano de 1990, y he aquí donde nuestra historia tiene comienzo.

El Pueblo a mediada de que avanzaban los tiempos, había casi olvidado la leyenda de la cueva. Rechazaban cualquier anomalía, que tuviera que ver indirecta o directamente de esta, pero aun así, nadie se le aceraba. Con los avances en la tecnología, y los jóvenes cada vez más reacios a escuchar a sus padres, con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron completamente ignorantes a la historia de su pueblo. Ya a ninguna persona le importaba su pasado, solo se preocupaban, por el mañana. Solo un grupo de personas, conocidas como "Los tabú" eran los únicos que recordaban el pasado, y lo mantenían presente sobre todas las cosas, y nunca jamás le rehuyeron como lo hicieron todos. Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que a veces rehuir al pasado, solo provocaba, que la ignorancia, destruyera al ignorante, y a la vez ese ignorante, normalmente se lleva a personas inocentes con él.

Todo ocurrió, durante un otoño, que ya daba paso al invierno. El pueblo ya estaba haciendo las compras navideñas. Los villancicos, resonaban en cada calle, impregnadas de alegría contagiosa, que hacia sonreír hasta el más viejo. Las casa de color caoba, estaban todas decoradas, con luces y adornos. Se veían a las familias, empezando a poner los árboles de navidad, preocupándose únicamente por el color de los árboles, de cual fuera ms bonito. Todo esto ocurría en el centro del pueblo.

En los alrededores de del bosque, el grupo "Los tabú" no pensaba ni se preocupaba por la navidad. Siempre se hallaban inmersos en sus rituales. Estos iban hasta la entrada del bosque, y dejaban una ofrenda, representando su amistad a la magia que siempre asedio el lugar. Para ellos, ese lugar era sagrado, era un lugar donde se debía guardar silencio, para respetar a todos los elementos que lo conformaban. Pero esta tarde de otoño, envés de realizar su ritual diario, se encontraban hablándole a un grupo de turistas jóvenes, sobre la leyenda del bosque, la cueva y todo los acontecimientos que ocurrieron y siguen ocurriendo en sus cercanías.

Luego de unas dos horas hablando aproximadamente, el grupo de jóvenes, se levantó de sus asientos (que eran un pedazo de tronco sostenido en el aire por dos piedras) dispuestos a irse, cuando el más anciano de todos, el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que el grupo llego, se paró y los detuvo con una sola mirada. El anciano que se hacía conocer como "Alistar" un nombre poco común y antiguo, se acercó a los chicos, y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, hacia todos en general, pero poso sus ojos sobre la más joven del grupo un segundo más de lo que había hecho con los demás. Alistar, cruzo las manos, y empezó a hablar con una voz, que sonaba monótona, pero a la vez clara y peligrosa:

Puedo sentir que a pocos le ha impresionado la leyenda. Pero he de advertirles que no es bueno tentar su suerte. – se acercó, un paso más al grupo, y miro una vez más al mayor – Sé que, su sentido de detectar lo peligroso de lo seguro, se ha ido deteriorando con el paso del tiempo, y cada vez más a los jóvenes, les encanta destacar entre los suyos, sentirse diferentes y admirados, pero deberán saber, que a veces ese coraje por romper las reglar y probar que son alguien, los pueden llevar a situaciones peligrosas. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, jóvenes, puedo ver cosas que con los años, solo un viejo como yo puede ver, y les aconsejo tomar las decisiones correctas en su vida, que a partir de ahora queda en sus manos – termino Alistar, con un deje compasivo en la voz, como quien sabe que el sufrimiento, que padece o padecerá alguien será fuerte, y necesitara esas palabras de aliento.

Si señor – contesto, el mayor de todos, conteniendo la risa pugnaba por salir de sus labios. – lo tomaremos en cuenta… ¡si alguna vez llegamos a enfrentarnos con un brujo! ¡Ha! – el muchacho termino, sin aguantar la risa, que ahora salía de su boca a carcajadas, delante del anciano, el cual se inmuto y volvió a sentarse en su puesto, sin dejar de mirar con lastima al grupo.

Todo el grupo estaba riendo a carcajadas, excepto una chica. Esa chica, bajita, de tez clara, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, con hoyuelos bien marcados en su cara, que le daban un aspecto más joven de lo que era, fruncía el ceño con preocupación, por lo que le había dicho el anciano. Su nombre era Sara, una chica de catorce años de edad, que era risueña y suelta, pero ahora se encontraba preocupada, por las palabras sabias del hombre. En su casa siempre le habían enseñado, a respetar y aprender de ellos, ya que su sabiduría siempre era mucho mayor que muchos, y casi siempre sus consejos debían ser escuchados. Pero nunca un consejo, le había provocado, esa reacción de preocupación extrema que le había provocado este. Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, ahora todos sus amigos, nunca se interesaban en la escuela, solo se interesaban en sus ropas, y quien era el más popular, pero ella era una chica simple, que le gustaba la vida tranquila.

El grupo, empezó a caminar de regreso al hotel donde se alojaban, que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Este era antiguo y nunca fue muy famoso por su gran atención a la clientela, pero era un hotel decente y agradable. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, saludaron a la vieja recepcionista, canosa y con grandes y redondas gafas, antes de subir por las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones. Decidieron ir a la de chicos, todos juntos, para comentar su última experiencia. Cuando centraron a esta, tuvieron casi que nadar entre el desorden reinaba la habitación. Era un suite, con cuatro camas, y una mesita de noche entre cada una, con una lamparita y un solo teléfono. Había un pequeño armario para la ropa, pero estaba lleno de basura.

Las chicas miraron horrorizadas, el ambiente, peo lo dejaron pasar, ya que estaba muy acostumbradas a ver desorden. En su cuarto, había una situación ligeramente similar, pero más arreglada. Los chicos se sentaron en dos camas y las chicas en una. Sara se sentó entre sus dos mejores amigas Magia y Liza, con una mirada ligeramente ausente, pues, todavía se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho Alistar y su significado, cruzo las piernas y puso sus manos sobre estas mientras estos aguantaban el peso de su cabeza. Cuchichiaban, sobre la leyenda de la cueva, de lo absurdo que sonaba, y lo genial que sería visitarla para demostrar la locura del anciano.

Para serles sincero, yo pensaba que las historias estaban locas, pero luego de escuchar al anciano loco, esas leyendas me parecen muy reales. – se rio, el mayor, llamado Sam, y de repente, se puso serio, levanto un dedo y rodo los ojos, empezando a imitar la voz profunda de Alistar - "Distinguir, lo peligroso de lo seguro" " si no seréis unos malditos condenados" – y cayó al suelo de la risa mientras los otros también reían a carcajadas.

No deberían reírse de lo que dijo, es cierto, todos somos unos inmaduros, que lo que querremos es probar que somos alguien – dijo Sara ligeramente molesta, se había parado de la cama, y puesto su manos en las caderas, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los chicos, que empezaban a poner cara de fingido lamento.

Lo sentimos mucho Sara – dijo Sam, mientras fingía el perdón, hasta que no pudo más y estallo con una risa – sabíamos que estabas loca, pero no que lo habías heredado del ¿Es tu abuelo, no? – dijo, mientras reía nuevamente. Sara se sintió ligeramente ofendida, y se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, y ¿cuándo vamos a la cueva maldita? Ya me estoy aburriendo aquí adentro – comento un chico joven de cabello negro como el carbón. Estaba de pie, y a punto de coger su mochila, pareciera como si no se pudiera estar quieto por más de cinco minutos, bueno, en realidad así era.

¡VAMOS A IR! – grito Sara desesperada, saltando de la cama nuevamente, con los ojos desorbitados. En otra ocasión, no hubiera dicho nada, pero sabía que si se separaba del grupo el guía turístico la iba a echar de la excursión, ya estaba completamente arrepentida de haber aceptado este regalo de cumpleaños.

Iremos esta noche, es hora de demostrar que esa gente está loca creyendo que la magia existe – respondió Sam. Se mostraba muy confiado, para ser tan joven, y esbozaba una sonrisa capaz de convencer a cualquiera.

Nosotros también iremos – dijeron los restantes al mismo tiempo, asintiendo firmemente y compartiendo su creencia – De verdad no puedo creer que la gente piense en ese tipo de cosas tan absurdas. Apuesto que solo quieren que el lugar tenga más publicidad y así lograr ganar más dinero. – Afirmo un chico que estaba sentado en la cama al izquierda de la ventana.

Mientras todos reían por lo bajo y empezaban a planear su aventura de esa noche mientras, Sara miraba al grupo con pánico, sabía que la obligarían a ir, se suponía que el grupo no se debía separar en ningún momento, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir a un lugar donde supuestamente le habían contado, habían ocurrido asesinatos. Se paró un poco abstraída y camino lentamente hasta un sillón del extremo de la habitación, continuando con su lucha interna cuando una de sus amigas se dio cuenta de su estado, y se apresuró a averiguar que le ocurría. Se sentó a su lado y le toco el hombro y ella fijo su atención en su amiga.

¿Qué te pasa Sara? Te veo muy pensativa – susurro la chica, mientras miraba a Sara fijamente a los ojos, con una ligera preocupación en el rostro.

- Nada, Emily, ¿Por qué? – se apresuró a contestar Sara. Aunque era cierto, no le gustaba muy a menudo admitir que tenía miedo, pero sabía que nadie podía reconocer su cara mejor que su amiga Emily. Intento esquivar su mirada, sin mucho éxito, al final se dio por vencida y resoplo antes de volver toda su atención a ella

Te conozco desde los dos años y conozco esa mirada que tienes ahora, cuando piensas en algo que te perturba – respondió Emily. – No te obligare a contestarme, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi para todo- Al Emily decir esto, Sara recordó porque la consideraba la mejor de las amigas, ella no te obligaba a hablar, aunque la perturbase mucho no saber algo, ella prefería esperar a que ella pudiera contestarle. Ese detalle ella lo apreciaba mucho, pocas personas eran de esa forma.

Bueno está bien – musito Sara, mientras su boca se torcía un poco formando una media sonrisa. – No creo que sea una buena idea ir a esa cueva, no creo mucho en la magia, pero la idea de ir a un lugar donde gente ha desaparecido no me suena nada bien.- dijo con semblante de preocupación. - aparte esa conversación con el anciano me ha dejado un poco preocupada, no sé, era como si el pudiera saber que íbamos a hacer, eso me mantiene perturbada, algo en ese hombre me parece extraño.

Pero eso son solo rumores, así decían de la famosa cueva en Búfalo, "la cueva de las almas", ¿recuerda? La gente aseguraba que dentro se escuchaban voces, pero terminaron siendo dos chicos con un radio y un cd de un discurso de 1980. – dijo Emily intentando que Sara se animara un poco, aunque a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de visitar un lugar supuestamente maldito, pero le hacía gracia que en estos tiempos tan modernos las personas siguieran creyendo en la magia.

Al nombrar Búfalo, todos en la sala, que habían estado escuchando a escondidas, rompieron en carcajadas, recordando algún chiste lejano. Sam, ahora con un deje de autoridad, está técnicamente liderando al grupo entero, diciéndoles, los planes y de vez en cuando contando chistes para aligerar el ambiente. Sara y Emily, luego de superar sus risas volvieron a poner el semblante serio y a mirarse a los ojos, mientras soltaban un suspiro al mismo tiempo

Pero es que, presiento que algo va a pasar, este lugar la gente está aterrada de verdad, nadie quiere ni saber de la cueva, no hay forma de explicar lo que ocurre y eso me aterra. – era cierto, aunque habían olvidado la leyenda, las personas no estaba muy interesadas en saber de la cueva, o solo abrían los ojos como platos cuando la mencionaban - Tengo miedo. – admitió Sara

Emily, se quedó un rato, mirando al vacío, analizando lo que Sara le había comentada, era cierto, toda la evidencia apuntaba a que algo extraño pasaba entorno a la cueva ¿sería posible? ¿Con toda la tecnología actual, que las personas sigan creyendo en su cuento de terror ficticio? Luego de salir de sus cavilaciones, ya había tomado su decisión de creer o no creer en eso

Te comprendo Sara, pero escucha, esto puede ser una gran aventura, si quieres vamos salimos un poco a caminar para que te tranquilices un poco y luego volvemos con los chicos a prepararnos para irnos – dijo Emily, entusiasmada de repente.- ¿Qué podría pasar? será solo por un rato y ¡veras que estaremos aquí para el amanecer!- exclamo, cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo y llevándosela corriendo hacia el pasillo del hotel con toda la intención de convencer a su amiga.

Que equivocada estaba Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Espero que le haya gustado mi primer capítulo. Aquí está el otro, el segundo capítulo de esta misteriosa historia. Dejen sus reviews, que mientras más dejan más rápido actualizo. Solo les quiero aclarar que estos dos primeros capítulos son prólogos para aclarar algunas cosas que tendrán puntos importantes en el futuro, pero la historia principal, a partir del tercer capítulo, que es la aventura de Sasha, pero con otra personalidad: Miley. Ustedes descubran solos el porqué de su doble personalidad! Recapitulamos el primer capítulo:**

_Emily, se quedó un rato, mirando al vacío, analizando lo que Sara le había comentada, era cierto, toda la evidencia apuntaba a que algo extraño pasaba entorno a la cueva ¿sería posible? ¿Con toda la tecnología actual, que las personas sigan creyendo en su cuento de terror ficticio? Luego de salir de sus cavilaciones, ya había tomado su decisión de creer o no creer en eso_

_Te comprendo Sara, pero escucha, esto puede ser una gran aventura, si quieres vamos salimos un poco a caminar para que te tranquilices un poco y luego volvemos con los chicos a prepararnos para irnos – dijo Emily, entusiasmada de repente.- ¿Qué podría pasar? será solo por un rato y ¡veras que estaremos aquí para el amanecer!- exclamo, cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo y llevándosela corriendo hacia el pasillo del hotel con toda la intención de convencer a su amiga._

_Que equivocada estaba Emily._

Dentro del famoso bosque en la entrada de la cueva, se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años, alto, musculoso, de cabello color negro azabache y tez blanca. Sus ojos eran de lo más extraño, en ese momento tenían su tonalidad verde normalmente, pero cuando se enojaba y perdía los estribos, estos ojos verdosos se volvían de un color amarillo-dorado intenso, capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona de su alrededor.

Este hombre, estaba recostado de la pared exterior de la cueva, con los brazos cruzados, cabeza gacha y una mirada sombría. Por alguna razón, le molestaba estar fuera de la cueva, cada tanto, levantaba la mirada hacia la luna llena, que era la única fuente de luz que se internaba en la zona, y suspiraba caminaba por los alrededores buscando algo, y luego dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva, fruncía el ceño de impaciencia y resoplaba para luego volver a su posición anterior.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que esa persona escondía un gran secreto, un secreto que lo obligaba a nunca salir de la cueva, siempre debía estar dentro de esta misma. Él no era una persona normal, es más, ni siquiera era una persona, era prácticamente un animal pensante, con la capacidad de adoptar forma humana y actuar igual que ellos. Él era un lobo, pero, no como cualquier otro lobo normal que todos conocemos, sino un lobo poderoso.

La famosa cueva, no era ni más, ni menos que un portal mágico, que llevaba a un mundo sin igual llamado "Wolfverine". Solo lo podían abrir los "Lobos" y este llevaba otra dimensión, donde ellos eran los que mandaban sobre su tierra. Eran animales, actuaban como tales, pero con una capacidad de razonamiento, a veces, mayor que la humana.

Criaturas capaces de adoptar forma humana, y tenían poderes sobre naturales según su personalidad, como la telepatía, telequinesis, clarividencia y en unos casos muy especiales, poder mágico y magia elemental capaz de controlar los elementos. Su inteligencia, era más filosófica que la humana, veían la vida distinta a todos. Podían ser capaces de realizar todas las cosas que los humanos eran capaces de hacer, algunos incluso se mezclaban entre estos y Vivian con ellos, les intrigaban esa especie, pero la gran mayoría pensaba que los humanos aparte de ser inteligentes, solo utilizaban esa inteligencia para destruirse a sí mismos, y trabajar en contra de la naturaleza cosa prohibida en el mundo de los lobos.

Pero así mismo, como en todo libro de cuentos, los humanos eran ignorantes de estas criaturas, o por lo menos la mayoría. No era permitido a un lobo, revelarse ante un humano, lo cual era un poco incómodo, ya que transformarse en humano, requería de concentración, y mantenerlo, era esfuerzo físico, a menos que se llevara practicando esto de toda la vida. Los únicos consientes, de su presencia, eran algunos escépticos, o personas que se hayan topado con uno, pero el encuentro era tan desagradable, que nadie jamás lo mencionaba por si lo mandaban al psiquiatra.

El alcalde del pueblo, donde estaba ubicado el portal, era uno de los pocos políticos consientes de la existencia de toda esa magia, pero le tenía miedo. Una vez cada dos años, mandaban un representante de Wolfverine al mundo humano, a asegurarse de la paz entre ambos mundos, y hacer un recuento de los lobos que vivían en el área.

Pero, el chico que estaba fuera de la cueva, no era un representante, era una criatura más siniestra. Con solo ver sus vestimentas, todas rotas, con marcas de sangre en algunos lugares, daban a entender a cualquiera que era una criatura peligrosa.

Luego de unos diez minutos esperando fuera de la cueva, el muchacho ya estaba desesperado por su informante, Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que pasaba que duraba tanto en llegar. Rodeo la parte lateral de la entrada, golpeando furiosamente una gran roca que tenía en medio, la cual golpeo un pequeño árbol y lo partió a la mitad.

Resoplo mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva, e iba con un paso firme hasta, que llego a un metro de la entrada cuando se detuvo, observo que la luna se había posicionado exactamente encima de esta. Desde abajo pareciera como si las puntas sobresalientes de las orejas de un lobo de piedra, sostuvieran entre ellas a la luna. La cueva tenía la forma exacta de la cabeza de un lobo, delineado perfectamente, cada una de sus partes por arte de magia.

Metió la mano dentro de su camisa para luego sacar su puño, cuando lo abrió, dejo ver un collar con un dije en forma de la cabeza negra de un lobo, con ojos verdes como los suyos, y la luna encima de su cabeza, justo como la imagen que tenía enfrente. Empezó a murmurar palabras incomprensibles, pero paro en seco cuando vio que los orificios superiores de la cueva, encender al rojo vivo, para luego apagarse.

Un ligero humo de color rojo salía de la cueva, dando a entender al muchacho que el portal se había abierto y alguien había salido de este. Se tensó, aunque esperaba a alguien, podía salir cualquier otro lobo que él no conociera.

Cuando el humo se había dispersado, dejo ver a una criatura gigantesca. El lobo era ligeramente más grande que un auto familiar, muy musculoso, su pelaje era marrón claro, con una tonalidad crema que bajaba desde el inicio de la mandíbula hasta su pecho, los ojos del animal eran de un color chocolate intenso y sus patas del tamaño de una cabeza humana.

El animal, al ver lo que tenía al frente suyo puso las orejas hacia atrás, dio un paso adelante e hizo una profunda reverencia al chico que tenía enfrente, el cual lo observaba con una mirada asesina, pero a la vez curiosa y ansiosa por información. Asintió a la reverencia del animal, y relajo su postura, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y el animal se des-transformo con un ligero brillo marrón y dejo en su lugar a un chico de dieciocho años, ojos chocolate y cabello castaño oscuro. Se miraron fijamente uno al otro, hasta que el más joven empezó a hablar.

Esta noche es la noche – musito simplemente el chico de cabello castaño. Retrocedió ligeramente ante el contacto visual intenso que recibía del otro muchacho. – estoy completamente seguro Blake.

Mas te vale no equivocarte esta vez, Max. La última vez que me acerque al castillo de Natasha, estaba todo normal, y casi me apresaron cuando me vieron – recalco Blake, con un tono peligroso, dando a entender que la vida de Max peligraba si la información estaba errónea. - ¿Estas completamente seguro de que Natasha da a luz esta noche?

Si, infiltre algunos Grims por las entradas y estos me contaron, o mejor dicho, me ladraron, que ya estaba en trabajo de parto. Cuando burle la guardia lo confirme de primera mano, incluso me entere que se iba a llamar Sasha Lupin Wulfric – dijo Max con tono de autosuficiencia, cruzo los brazos en su pecho, mientras asentía con la cabeza dando a entender, que lo que acababa de hacer era casi comparable con atacar el almacén de comida de la pareja real de Wolfverine, aunque en realidad, lo que hizo fue espiar a esta misma.

¿En serio? ¿Maxi hizo todo eso solito? – se burló Blake – Ya basta de charlas, esta noche la feliz pareja se arrepentirá de haber tenido otro hijo. – susurro Blake con un tono que hizo retroceder aún más a Max – Y tú, cachorro bueno para nada, reúne a todos los Grims e Hipogrifos que tengamos, esta noche esa pequeña va a desaparecer, y le hare sufrir a la pareja lo que me hizo sufrir en carne propia.

Max asintió levemente, pero con un semblante bastante preocupado. Bajo su cabeza con una mirada de concentración, y una luz marrón comenzó a rodearlo levemente antes de que un auténtico aullido saliera de su pecho, mientras su tamaño aumentaba drásticamente y pelo salía por todas partes, hasta que volvió a ser el lobo que había sido antes. Miro fijamente a Blake antes de darle la espalda, y de un salto subir a lo que era la nariz de la cueva, se sentó mirando hacia la luna, y aulló. El aullido que broto de su pecho era increíblemente suave, era un aullido más gutural, pero que daba alerta a los otros lobos ubicados detrás del portal.

Luego de ese aullido, Max bajo de la cueva, dirigió una significativa mirada a Blake, el cual asintió sonriendo maliciosamente. Desde el interior de la cueva se escucharon tres ladridos y el sonido de varios animales corriendo para alejarse. Max suspiro, y volvió a enfrentarse a Blake. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, bajo la cabeza y las orejas antes de des-transformarse en un humano de nuevo. Subió la mirada hasta que estuviera a la misma altura que Blake, pero sin endurecerla demasiado. Al final se atrevió a preguntarle a su alfa lo que le tenía en duda durante toda una semana.

Blake, se todo lo que te hicieron, pero ¿Estás seguro, de lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Max un poco preocupado, un asalto a un castillo de máxima seguridad era lo último que necesitaba – Ella te salvo la vida.

Al Max preguntar eso, detono a un Blake furioso, él no quería ni saber lo que había hecho o no echo Natasha por él, solo recordaba años y años de humillación y desprecio por parte de todo Wolfverine, lo veían como a una amenaza en potencia, y eso que lo que se convirtió con el pasar de los años, una amenaza. Blake estaba cerrando y abriendo las manos compulsivamente, respirando para controlarse mientras sus ojos pasaban del verde al amarillo constante mente. Max al ver que sus palabras habían provocado lo que más temía, que Blake perdiera el control cerca de él. Sabía que si el perdía el control y lo atacaba ya no habría escapatoria, el por más fuerte que fuera, nunca se iba a comparar con el poder de un miembro real de Wolfverine, sin contar el poder de la oscuridad. Retrocedió, hasta llegar a los arboles más cercanos, muy asustado.

Blake, se tranquilizó un poco, y se dio la vuelta para ver a un Max asustado, cerca de uno de los árboles que rodeaban en forma de media luna a la cueva. Sus ojos permanecieron verde-amarillentos, pero se controló lo suficiente como para responder.

-Esa criatura no hizo más que humillarme ante todo el mundo, no se dices que ella me salvo cuando hizo todo lo contrario – susurro Blake. – Ellos, no supieron apreciar el poder. Yo solo lo robe porque ellos no se lo merecían. Su lema de la paz, era racista. Solo por ser hijo de la oscuridad me rechazaron, intentando que yo dejara de lado mi lado oscuro, pero, lo que consiguieron fue hacer lo contrario. Me di cuenta, que solo me tenían era para evitar que me convirtiera en su peor pesadilla: un poderoso lobo de la oscuridad. Pero adivina amigo, ¡EN ESO ME TRANFORMARON, ME HIRIERON, ME HUMILLARON, REPUDIARON Y ME HARTARON! ¡POR ESO LE ROBE EL PODER A NATASHA! ¡AHORA QUE SUFRAN EN CARNE VIVA LO QUE PROVOCARON! – Grito fuera de sí. Ya no podía más aguantar la furia sin Transformarse, por lo que un aura verde rodeo su cuerpo, y para liberar frustración, con una mano apunto a una gran roca y le lanzo un haz de luz verde y destruyo la roca en mil fragmentos que se pulverizaron en el aire. Max ahora estaba temblando de miedo, pensando en que iba a ser el siguiente, pero Blake se relajó considerablemente luego de descargar su oscuridad interna – Además, desde que quisieron tener a esa cachorra, jamás volvieron a buscarme, después de eso he decidido la venganza

-Bueno si lo ves de esta forma…- empezó a decir Max, para intentar que Blake se calmara del todo, pero u punto vista era otro, pero un ruido de una rama rompiéndose sonó detrás de él, provocando que ambos lobos se pusieran tensos, la espera de una emboscada.

Blake, inmediatamente, dirigió la mirada hasta ese punto y se fue acercando lentamente, en posición de Ataque-Defensa, hasta que llego a ver a un grupo de adolescentes aterrorizados y en shock, cuatro chicos y cinco chicas, miraban con ojos desorbitados la escena, desde la llegada del lobo y la conversación entera. Cuando se vieron descubiertos, empezaron a retroceder lentamente, intentando hacer como si nadie los hubiera visto. Había una chica en especial, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, que parecía que se estuviera debatiendo entre correr o permanecer con el grupo. Al final, el grupo entero, agarrados de las manos choco contra dos árboles que tenían detrás imposibilitándoles continuar en su avance hacia atrás, pero estando tan asustados que el miedo no les permitía pensar con claridad.

Blake, al ver al grupo de humanos, se le ocurrió una buena forma de liberar su frustración. Se iba a divertir un buen rato.

-Oye Maxi ¿quieres divertirte un poco esta noche? – dijo Blake, con la voz alzada para que todos los chicos lo pudieran escuchar. Mientras decía eso, su cuerpo se irguió hasta su máximo, y la ligera aura verde volvió en todo su resplandor, a salir de su cuerpo y a concentrarse en sus manos, como llamas se fuego que clamaban carbonizar a sus víctimas.

-Lo que usted diga jefe – dijo Max con una voz burlona, pero en su interior estaba aterrorizado, el asesinar humanos a conciencia fría era penalizado con la muerte en Wolfverine, pero sabía que si daba negativa la respuesta su jefe se iba a adelantar. Se transformó en lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empezó a gruñir al joven grupo que lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a Blake, como si no comprendiera lo que el acababa de decir

Los adolescentes al escuchar a esas personas hablar les habían helado el corazón, sabían que no estaban tomándoles el pelo, y que el chico de cabello negro era capaz de pulverizarlos sin tocarlos a penas. Los chicos, ahora no sabían a que tenerle más miedo, al chico con un color verde o al gigantesco lobo que se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas, con todo el cabello erizado, gruñendo, y caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

Empezaron a correr todos juntos hacia la salida del bosque, pero al no saber hacia dónde iban solo conseguían internarse más en él. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de huir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían al chico de cabello negro delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Estos pararon con un fuerte derrape en el suelo, con Sam liderando y las chicas detrás de los chicos, que las protegían por instinto, mientras estás solo se aferraban unas a otras como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. Nadie sabía que hacer ahora, por detrás tenían a un furioso lobo, y delante a un chico, posiblemente, más peligroso que el animal.

No intenten huir que sacan mi lado animal – se rio Blake, sus ojos se había prendido una chispa de malicia homicida. - ¿Es que nunca se les ha enseñado a no huir de los animales cuando estos los persiguen? Esto solo provoca más rabia – les regaño Blake riendo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al líder de ellos, mientras por detrás Max gruñía provocando que no retrocedieran más. Por lo que le parecía su lenguaje corporal, ese humano fue el responsable de llevar al grupo entero hacia el bosque. Otro error humano, ir hacia donde tus instintos te dicen que hay peligro. – Por eso es que los humanos son tan fáciles de matar, sus instintos de supervivencia están nublados por sus sentimientos y egoísmo. ¿así que tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de tus amigos? ¿dime Sam, te creíste muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para desafiar al peligro? – se burló, a la vez que usaba el poder de la Telepatía para hurgar en su mente - ¿Alguien no te advirtió no meterte en los lugares peligrosos? Ahora tu muerte, les enseñara a todos los humanos mantenerse lejos de este lugar, como les conviene. – Blake dio el paso definitivo, listo para deshacerse se ese molesto humano.

-¡ALEJESE DE MÍ! ¡O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! – grito Sam. Si antes se hacía el valiente por ir al bosque para probar ser el más fuerte, ahora le prometía a Dios que lo dejara salir de ahí y seria la persona más humilde del mundo. Mientras, en la cabeza de Sara solo le pasaban por la cabeza las palabras de anciano, debió hacer lo que creía correcto, y no seguir a los demás sabiendo que hacía algo peligroso. Todos se habían burlado de la sabiduría y las leyendas por creerlas absurdas, y además por creerse capaces de todo, ahora estaban pagando fuertemente ese atrevimiento y coraje adolecente.

Blake, al ver la pobre amenaza que le dijo el humano, ahora se interesaba más en ellos, cada vez más estaba disfrutando hacerles sufrir. Se estaba desquitando de todo sufrimiento que alguna vez le habían provocado.

¿Policía? Mmn. Suena interesante. Pero algo me dice que ninguno va a salir vivo de aquí – comento Blake, igual de tranquilo como si estuviera comentando el tiempo. Su cara se ensombreció de repente.

Ninguno de los chicos sabía qué hacer, cuando vieron a lo que creían que era más que unos humanos, caminar hacia ellos entró en pánico. Sam, en un acto reflejo le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara a Blake como hacía en su barrio a las personas que molestaba. Él siempre fue el matón, asustaba a los niños, golpeaba a quienes lo desafiaban, y tenía su propia secta, pero, ahora se estaba llevando su merecido, por todos sus malos actos. El puñetazo nunca llego, Blake, tan rápido que nadie pudo ver el movimiento de su mano agarro su mano con tanta fuerza que se la quebró, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sam soltó un grito de agonía, e intento patearlo, su cara estaba en shock, y sudaba de miedo, los demás veían la escena sin saber qué hacer. Entonces Blake perdió la paciencia, y le propino un puñetazo en el estómago que le lanzo varios metros por el aire hasta que llego a la entrada de la cueva, donde cayó Muerto. Max, se hizo a un lado para ver como el cuerpo del chico cruzaba el aire agónicamente, cayendo como un muñeco de trapo en el suelo.

Los chicos corrieron a ayudar a Sam, pero Sara se quedó estática donde estaba, entro en pánico y grito. El grito, fue tan fuerte, que hizo que Blake se transformara en un lobo. Era un animal totalmente descomunal. Su pelaje era tan negro como el carbón puro, fácilmente se podía confundir en las sombras de la noche, parecía una sombra en sí. La única luz que desprendía era la de sus ojos verde esmeralda que miraban furiosamente a Sara. Entonces a empezó a escuchar una profunda voz en su cabeza, Blake estaba utilizando Telepatía en ella:

_Hiciste mal en seguir a tus amigos, ahora descubriste el secreto de los lobos. Yo soy Blake Shadow, un hombre lobo de la oscuridad, y te anuncio que jamás volverás a ver a otro lobo en tu vida._

El animal, cambio la posición tan rápido, que el movimiento fue imperceptible para el ojo de Sara, se acuclillo mostrando los dientes y con el pelaje completamente erizado, y dio el salto final, con sus fauces llena de dientes blancos como la leche, listos para dar una mordida mortal.

Ella por instinto se cubrió la cara con la mano y cayó al piso, esperando la muerte, sollozando furiosamente por haber aceptado este viaje que iba a acabar con su vida, solo deseando que todo ocurriera rápido y que no sintiera dolor, pero la muerte nunca llego, solo sintió como algo puntiagudo, entraba por la carne de su brazo para luego desaparecer dejando una profunda cortada. Instintivamente, se agarró el brazo, con un grito de agonía, pero lo olvido rápidamente sin echarle una ojeada, para ver que había detenido al furioso animal. Lo que vio el dejo pasmada en su lugar

Un lobo blanco como la nieve, ligeramente más alto que el negro, se alzaba delante de ella protectoramente. Ambos animales gruñían, se mostraban los dientes y se ladraban unos a otros. Entonces Sara volvió a escuchar esa profunda voz en su cabeza que le pertenecía a Blake:

_Mmn, Sara veo que te has salvado de esta, pero te lo advierto, mi sangre ahora corre por tus venas, la oscuridad no te afecta a ti, pero si a tu descendencia. Recuerda, aunque no esté presente en tu vida, lo estaré en tu alma. Nos vemos luego, Sara._

Sara negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera sacar esa voz de ahí, no entendía lo que quería decir el lobo, pero sabía que esa mordida le iba a cambiar su vida. El lobo negro parecía como si sonriera, en sus ojos la venganza era patente, le lanzo una significativa mirada a Sara, luego miro despreciablemente al Lobo Blanco y no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el otro animal, con un gruñido tan fuerte, que obligo a Sara a taparse los oídos.

Sara bajo los brazos hasta el piso y quedo sentada con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Ambos animales, luchaban a muerte, se mordían desesperadamente buscando el yugular del otro. Sangre, pelo y piel volaban por todas partes durante esa lucha por la supervivencia. Lo más extraño era que ambos despedían auras de colores diferentes, pero a la vez se podía sentir el poder que emanaban las imponentes criaturas.

Empezó a incorporarse, y corrió en lo otra dirección a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada, y solo pudo encontrar a Emily que la miraba de manera extraña, y de repente con horror. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle que paso, ella señalo su mano, y cuando la levanto, vio sangre que corría por esta sin cesar.

El lobo afirmativamente la había mordido.

Sara sabía que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma luego de esa noche, y de esa mordida, no estaba que segura que iba a pasar con ella, pero lo que le dijo el lobo jamás se le iba a borrar de su cabeza, y juro jamás nunca sacar ese tema con nadie.

De repente, voltearon a ver la batalla de los animales, y se dieron cuenta que el blanco estaba perdiendo, el otro había dado una mordida fatal en el cuello, al l vez, dedujeron que si este perdía, ambas morirían, debido a que el otro lobo parecía casi intacto. Empezaron a correr, correr, y correr hasta que llegaron a la salida del bosque, justo en el momento, que se escuchó un fuerte aullido dentro del bosque y una tormenta eléctrica se desato. No dieron una última mirada hacia atrás, pero si la hubiesen dado, hubieran encontrado un lobo marrón, mirándolas con pena. Ese lobo las había seguido pero no las había querido matar.

Llegaron al hotel corriendo y empapadas por la lluvia. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, encontraron a Liza llorando: todos habían muerto menos ellas tres. La noticia la golpeo como balde de agua fría en el corazón, y lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos desesperadamente, se lanzó sobre la cama llorando, solo pensando en que si hubiese detenido al grupo o huido antes, todos estarían vivos. Luego de un rato llorando todas jutas, Liza y Emily salieron a buscar comida, y Sata cansada de estar acostada, se levantó y se paró en seco en la ventana, desde esta se veía la ciudad y una buena parte del bosque donde había perdido a sus amigos. Cuando volteo a ver hacia el bosque vio una gigantesca luna llena con una nube muy extraña que tenía forma de cruz y juro que había visto unos ojos verdes que se volvían amarillos mirándola desde el interior del bosque.

Sara nunca hablo de lo que paso esa noche, con nadie, solo lo comento una vez en su vida, con su amiga Emily. La marca de diente de lobo jamás desapareció de su mano, estaba como tatuada en ella, y cada noche de luna llena le dolía el solo verla. El alcalde de Ultima Esperanza debía hacer mucho papeleo para encubrir el asesinato de un grupo de chicos, y encubrir que fue lo que los mato.

Mientras ella le dolía el perder a sus amigos, en otra parte detrás del portal el mundo de los lobos Wolfverine, todos sus criaturas, lloraban la muerte de la familia Alfa real, un lobo muerto manos de Blake Shadow y Natasha Wulfric se encontraba desaparecida. Su hija Miley, fue rescatada durante el ataque al castillo por un extraño y la crio hasta que fue capaz de cuidarse sola. Mientras Blake juro asesinar a la chiquilla que le falto cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora si empieza verdaderamente la historia de Sasha.

**Espero que les hay gustado y mientras más comentarios dejen más rápido actualizo, así que a comentar se ha dicho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos mis lectores, perdón por actualizar un poco más tarde lo normal pero es que estaba en una semana de exámenes. En este capítulo empieza la verdadera historia, ocurrió 20 años después de los dos capitulo anteriores, aunque las chicas tienen 14 y se suponen que nacieron hace 20 años pero con el paso de los capítulos descubrirán por qué ellas no tienen la edad que deberían. Por cierto dejen reviews por favor! Eso me inspira a actualizar mas rápido!**

El alcalde del antes pueblo y ahora ciudad "Ultima Esperanza" estaba nervioso sentado detrás de su enorme y caro escritorio echo de madera color caoba con pequeñas incrustaciones de plata en los bordes. Su oficina estaba ubicada en el centro del edificio del ayuntamiento local, exactamente en el centro de la ciudad; un edificio imponente y de un bello color amarillo-dorado como los rayos del sol, con la bandera estadounidense ondeando majestuosamente en la punta de este mismo.

El señor no dejaba de ver el reloj de pared ubicado delante de él, encima de la gran puerta doble con dos hombres de seguridad al lado de cada puerta, que daba la entrada a su despacho. Estaba sudando y temblando imperceptiblemente de los nervios. Esos nervios se debían a que esa noche ocurriría una importante reunión, en la cual que según le informaron, una manada de lobos de la cueva donde hacia veinte años había habido un asesinato por culpa de un lobo oscuro, iba a ir a discutir con él esa noche que la manada volvía a pasar otro año en la escuela secundaria de la zona, pero lo que él no sabía, era que esta vez no venían solamente a estudiar la cultura humana, sino que venían a proteger a la ciudad de el regreso del lobo oscuro Blake Shadow.

Justamente cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve empunto de la noche, el alcalde oyó lo que le parecía unas uñas que venían caminando por el pasillo de afuera seguido por varia pisadas. De inmediato se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que veía un lobo en hace años y todavía se sentía intimidado por ellos. Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, y él le hizo señas al guardia de que la abrieran totalmente.

Entraron al despacho un grupo de cuatro jovencitas de aproximadamente catorce años, eran hermosas, tal vez solo un poco de más para ser humanas. Los guardias quedaron con las bocas abiertas y no dejaban de observar al grupo de chicas que venían entrando. Eran dos rubias una con ojos verdes y otra con ojos azules, ambas eran altas y con una figura bien definida, otra tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos eran de color miel profundo, cada persona que la miraba sentía que podía ver su alma, y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro y totalmente lacio, con ojos negros como la sombras de la noche. El alcalde noto que faltaba una, tal vez la más importante del grupo.

-Hola buenas noches – dijo el señor cordialmente, les dio la mano a cada una y asentía recordando sus nombres. Cuando le dio la mano a la última, se volvió a la de pelo castaño, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Katherine- Katherine ¿no? –le pregunto mientras levantaba un ceja a la espera de su respuesta.

-A si es señor, pero, sin le molesta, preferiría que me llamara Kate – respondió Kate mientras sonreía, infundiéndole confianza al hombre, pues sentía que ese estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Está bien, _Kate, _me gustaría preguntarte donde esta Sasha. Según lo que me dijeron fue ella la que convoco la reunión ¿no es así? – musito el alcalde.

Así es señor, fue ella la que convoco la reunión, pero se está demorando unos segundos para

Comprobar que nadie nos sigue, no debería tardar mucho…- decía Kate, y en ese preciso momento se oyó que algo aruñaba la puerta – esa debe ser ella

El alcalde les señalo a los guardias que abrieran la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica, pero lo que no se esperaba era que esta viniera en su forma normal de loba. Cuando las dos puertas se abrieron, dejaron ver a un animal gigante, tenía el tamaño de un oso, pero la forma de un lobo, su pelaje era parecido a una nube blanca pero en vez de ser esponjosa era lacio y ligeramente largo, sus ojos eran de color morado claro, como lila, y tenía un collar en forma de la cara de un lobo blanco con perlas de color lila de sus ojos y la luna llena en su cabeza. Ese animal, aunque estaba en una posición relajada, daba la sensación de poder. Los guardias, que se esperaban a una chica igual o tal vez más hermosa que las anteriores, quedaron choqueados con lo que entro a la habitación, y estuvieron a punto de tomar sus armas pero el alcalde les hizo señas de que ni se les ocurriera.

El animal durante un segundo analizo la situación y busco peligro con sus ojos, luego miro directamente a los ojos de Kate y esta asintió imperceptiblemente, antes que se decidiera transformar en humana.

Una luz blanca cegó momentáneamente a todos, esta emanaba de la loba, y así mismo como apareció de rápido, desapareció, y dejo en el lugar del animal a una chica de la misma edad de las otras pero, todavía más hermosa.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, lacio en las raíces y ligeras ondas en sus puntas, sus ojos seguían siendo morados, pero lentamente cambiaron a un color normal para los humanos, se volvieron verdes, al igual que las otras sus pieles faciales eran perfectas, sin espinillas y sin ninguna imperfección. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era su cuerpo, a pesar de ser ligeramente más pequeña que las otras, su cuerpo el de mejor definición. Llevaba puesto unos shorts con legging debajo, que dejaban ver las firmezas de sus piernas, y una blusa holgada, pero además resaltaban unos guantes de cuero negro en sus manos. Su mirada era seria, pero tenía una sonrisa ligeramente picara. Se adelantó unos pasos, y se quitó uno de sus guantes antes de estrechar la mano del hombre que ahora estaba ligeramente asustado. Había conocido a la chica antes, pero nunca había visto el animal tan de cerca. Él les indico el camino hacia unos sillones de color marrones que estaban en el lado lateral derecho de la oficina al lado de una gran ventana que dejaba ver el centro de la ciudad. Todos tomaron asientos, se sirvieron unos vasos de agua y la reunión inicio.

Bueno alcalde, como ya sabe este año volveremos a la escuela humana a seguir con nuestras clases, y así aprender más sobre su cultura – empezó hablando Sasha, como siempre, era ella la que daba por iniciadas y terminadas todas las reuniones formales con el grupo –Este año no iremos a la escuela ubicada al otro lado de la ciudad, si no que iremos a la que queda más cercana al portal – dijo Sasha con un tono ligeramente sombrío. El alcalde levanto las cejas en modo de sorpresa, normalmente ellas elegían la otra escuela debido a que el portal influenciaba en sus transformaciones, mientras más cerca del portal se encontraban más difícil era mantener la forma humana debido a su magia, por lo cual se asombró bastante con esa revelación

Pero Sasha, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de opción? ¿no se les hará más complicado permanecer todo el tiempo como humanas siendo influenciada por esa cueva? –pregunto suavemente el alcalde, mientras bebía otro trago de agua para tranquilizarse un poco, todavía estaba conmocionado.

-Señor creo que debería saber que no estaremos todo el tiempo en clases- musito Sasha lentamente, como si quisiera que el hombre se tranquilizara, de hecho tenía miedo de que le diera un infarto con lo que le iba a decir. – este año nos asentaremos más cerca del portal por protección. Por protección a la escuela y a la ciudad. El lobo de la oscuridad conocido como Blake Shadow – Sasha prácticamente escupió el nombre con odio. – y esta vez no viene con intención de esconderse de los lobos del otro lado del portal, viene doble intención, la primera es destruir el portal para poder empezar una guerra, y la segunda, según fuentes de mucha confianza, está buscando a alguien que supuestamente tiene su linaje para que lo ayuda a dominar ambos mundos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, el Alcalde se había quedado en shock total, su cara había puesto todas las emociones de miedo y angustia junto con las de rabia e impotencia. Las chicas, solo podían esperar a que este se tranquilizara, sabían que tanta información de golpe era peligroso para el pero no había tiempo que perder debían tener todo listo para poder seguir adelante. El hombre, con el paso de minutos alfín logro volver a respirar normalmente y se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando- decía una y otra vez, levantaba la mirada y al ver lo que tenía enfrente se daba cuenta que no era un sueño, que todo era real, y que en verdad un animal maniático andaba suelto para atacar personas y su única esperanza era un grupo de chicas de catorce años de edad. – ¿porque? Esto está pasando – dijo angustiado mientras levantaba las manos. De repente su cara se tornó de confusión y frunció el ceño con una cara ligeramente acusatoria – Sasha, si las cosas están así de peligrosas, ¿Por qué este año también van a estudiar y no solamente se mantienen de vigilantes?

-Porque recuerde, que como nosotros pertenecemos al círculo de lobos de alto rango, debemos mantenernos estudiando ambas culturas, para así poder dominar tanto el conocimiento humano como el animal – explico, estas vez Kate, ya que era la que más le interesaba estudia, mientras las otras hacían muecas de que estaban de acuerdo con el hombre.

¿y cómo se las van a arreglar para mantener vigilada constantemente una ciudad tan grande y a la vez estudiar? – pregunto curioso.

Lo que haremos será, que una se quedara fuera durante las primeras horas de clase haciendo rondas mientras las otras estudiamos, y luego del receso cambiara por otra de nosotras, y así la noche también, siempre habrá alguien vigilando – respondió Sasha esta vez, de hecho ese tema fue muy debatido por todas, las discusiones duraban buenos ratos sobre quienes vigilaban de día y quienes de noche, inclusive hubo una ocasión en que Elizabeth la de pelo rubio y ojos verdes y Angela de pelo rubio y ojo azules pelearon durante un buen rato hasta que Sasha llego y puso fin a esta. – y para comunicarnos utilizaremos la telepatía.

El ambiente se fue relajando lentamente luego de unos minutos de descanso, el alcalde se quedó mirando a las chicas, lo hermosas que eran y lo mucho que, según el, a los afortunados chicos de su curso, le iba a gustar este año

Bueno, este año será muy interesante en la escuela _Harvey _cinco chicas lobo espectacularmente hermosas protegiéndolos, será todo un espectáculo – musito mirando pícaramente a las chicas, insinuando en los chicos que iban a babear un poco este año.

-No se preocupe mucho señor, que nos encargaremos de que no se nos queden mirando durante mucho tiempo – dijo Sasha sonriendo pícaramente al hombre y guiñándole el ojo, a la vez que se levantaba y le daba la mano en forma de despedida.

-Fue un placer tener esta charla con ustedes, y gracias por todo – dijo el hombre sinceramente, le debía mucho a ese grupito, la seguridad de su ciudad entera y tal vez la del mundo entero.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo – respondió la de cabello negro, llamada Cissy, al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano al hombre.

Todas se prepararon para irse, despidiéndose del hombre con mucho respeto, y él también le demostraba su aprecio por sus esfuerzos. Se dirigieron a la puerta en silencio, y los guardias se las abrieron con pesar viendo como muchachas tan lindas se les escapaban. Kate salió primero, seguida por Ángela, Cissy y Elizabeth. Cuando paso Ángela uno de los guardias se la quedó mirando muy fijamente y esta se sintió cohibida. De repente el guardia sintió como un corrientaso que le cruzo el cuerpo entero y le ardió por un segundo la mano que sujetaba la puerta. Ángela sonrió de satisfacción y siguió adelante caminando más erguida de lo normal y con una mirada maliciosa. Sasha que se había quedado de última, observo la situación y rio para sus adentros, se despidió por última vez del señor y salió detrás de su grupo de amigas.

Bajaron a paso normal la infinidad de escaleras de mármol con forma de caracol, y se despidieron de la secretaria que las miraba con miedo y salieron por la gran puerta de cristal.

Se había hecho muy tarde, eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche. Era una noche estrellada y con luna menguante que parecía como si estuviera en el bolsillo del cielo. Las chicas al salir a la calle, miraron a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no los viera nadie a la hora de convertirse en lobos.

No era que nadie supiera, de hecho se conocía la existencia de lobo en el mundo entero luego de una rueda de prensa del presidente de Estados Unidos dirigidos a la nación diciéndoles toda la verdad luego del asesinato de un funcionario importante en dos mil nueve. Fueron meses terribles tanto para los humanos como para los lobos. Muchas personas desconfiaban totalmente de lo sobrenatural y trataban de matar a todos los no humanos que le pasaban por el frente, el problema era que nadie sabía que los lobos

No se mataban tan fácilmente. Inclusive empezaron a cazar a los lobos normales hasta casi llevarlos a la extinción, pero un grupo de ecologistas lograron salvar la especie, y fue penado de cadena perpetua matar a un lobo, sea uno normal, o uno mágico. Los humanos no aceptaron a los seres míticos y no hasta un año después de la revelación, cuando hubo un gran terremoto en México y muchos lobos fueron a ayudar a rescatar humanos. Ellos fueron la mejor brigada de rescate que existía, ya que su olfato mil veces mejor que un perro les permitía inclusive saber si la persona estaba con vida o no, su inteligencia humana les permitió trabajar mano a mano ( o es este caso pata a mano) con los rescatistas y además su fuerza y en algunos casos poderes sobrenaturales les permitían rescatar a personas que de otra forma estarían condenadas. Y así nació la aceptación humano – lobo.

Pero en algunos casos no a todos les gustaba ver lobos, y por lo tanto las chicas no querían incomodar a las personas por lo cual, cuando se podía evitar, se transformaban en humanas en presencia de personas.

Sasha se separó ligeramente del grupo tomo su colla con las manos, cerro lo ojos y la luz cegadora volvió y en su lugar estaba de nuevo el imponente lobo blanco, totalmente erguido sobre sus cuatro patas, volteo a ver a sus compañeras esperando sus trasformaciones. Ella era la líder por naturaleza y por poder, no le gustaba las peleas excepto cuando necesitaba sacar su frustración, tiene un carácter fuerte y de naturaleza ligeramente vengadora

Kate saco de su blusa un colla con la cara de un lobo y una llama encima de su cabeza, cerró los ojos igual que Sasha y una luz gris salió de su cuerpo. Aparecieron como un lobo grande, pero ligeramente más pequeños que Sasha, de color gris los costados y de la cabeza pasando por su columna a la cola era todo de color grisáceo-negro. Era la paciente de todas y la más razonable, siempre tenía un buen consejo para dar y era justa con todos, pero a la hora de lugar lo que tiene de buena también lo tiene de estrategia.

Elizabeth saco su collar, que tenía la misma forma que el de las otras pero con una gota en vez de fuego, de ella salió un color marrón. Apareció un lobo de color ladrillo, con crema en la panza y marrón oscuro en la cabeza. Era la más fuerte de todas, pero no llegaba al nivel de Sasha o de un lobo oscuro

Ángela saco su collar, este con la forma de un rayo en la cabeza del lobo, y de su cuerpo la luz fue gris. Se volvió un lobo completamente gris con el hocico más claro que el resto del cuerpo. Tenía un carácter electrizante y vivía peleando con Elizabeth.

Y Por último Cissy, su collar tenía la forma de una ráfaga de viento, y se volvió un lobo crema con el lomo gris claro. Era ligeramente la más pequeña del grupo, pero lo que le faltaba de tamaño lo tenía de agilidad y velocidad.

Todas se miraron entre sí, y Sasha salto hacia el techo de un edificio cercano de no más de tres plantas de alto y las demás la siguieron. Iban corriendo a toda velocidad cruzando el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar hasta el bosque, pero lo hacía tan sigilosamente que lo único que se escuchaba el viento cuando pasaban.

Seguían saltando de edifico a edificio todas coordinadas, unas detrás de las otras sin adelantarse y sin chocar, como una manada que se entendía a la perfección. Cuando llegaron al borde del ultimo edifico que daba al bosque, fueron bajando la velocidad hasta el trote y saltaron sin hacer ningún ruido al aterrizar. Se internaron al bosque.

Caminaron, pasando grandes árboles, y pequeños riachuelo que cruzaban por ahí, y se sintieron como en casa. En la naturaleza un lobo siempre es feliz, no importa cuánto se acostumbre a la vida humana, su naturaleza siempre está ahí. Llegaron hasta una gran roca con forma redondeada y detrás de ellas se encontraba un pequeño pradillo de no más de treinta metros de largo y aprovecharon para tomar sus formas humanas, ya que a partir de ahora iban a estar mucho tiempo en estas.

-Bueno creo que el viejo se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo Elizabeth, mientras guardaba el collar debajo de su blusa y se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas – por un momento creí que le iba a dar un infarto.

-Fue una noticia fuerte – le recordó Cissy, mientras se arrodillaba al lado izquierdo de Kate la cual estaba de frente a Ángela.

Cuando Sasha se sentó al lado derecho de Kate miro a Ángela con una sonrisa pícara tan común en ella, mientras reía por lo bajo recordando el incidente con el guardia de seguridad en la oficina del Alcalde, Ángela noto eso y extrañada le decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa Sasha si se puede saber?

-Nada, Ángela solo el hecho de que creo dejaste al Guardia _electrificado _con tu belleza – respondió Sasha mientras Ángela sonreía maliciosamente. De repente Sasha recordó algo muy importante – Hablando de figuras chicas, creo que de verdad vamos a tener que hacer lo que les sugerí antes de venir aquí – dijo preocupada

-Sasha de verdad no creo que él nos vaya a atacar solo por ser parte de tu manada – dijo Cissy mirando a Sasha con el ceño fruncido

-Tal vez a ustedes no pero y ¿si ataca a alguien de la escuela solo por conocerme? Ya saben que le gusta extorsionarme – replico Sasha

Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, creo que debemos pensar en la seguridad de todos – dijo Kate mirando a todos directamente a sus ojos.

Está bien – dijeron la otras mientras Kate asentía y miraba a Sasha fijamente.

Sasha, ya sabemos que debemos hacer, ahora necesitamos ver qué forma lobuna vas a tomas a tomar a partir de ahora, solo nosotras sabremos de esto, nadie más, es importante que mantengamos tu secreto oculto.

Sasha asintió con solemnidad al igual que las otras, estaban dispuestas a todo por acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Debían estudiar y a la vez proteger a todos del lobo más peligroso existente. Sasha se paró, y saco su collar, cerros los ojos con fuerza y un aura de color morado la baño, tiñendo su cabello de color Cataño claro, cambiando sus ojos al marrón oscuro y cara se volvió más humana, con pecas y otras imperfecciones. Abrió los ojos y se transformó en un lobo gris claro, más pequeño que antes y su collar pasó a tener una pata encima del lobo en vez de la luna. Sasha abrió los ojos y sus ahora sonaba un poco menos aguda que antes.

-Mi nombre a partir de ahora será Miley y solo soy una loba alfa de una manada de lobas adolescentes que tienen la misión de proteger a una escuela y un portal de un lobo malvado. Solo volveré a ser yo misma cuando una situación lo amerite – juro con solemnidad

Todas se quedaron mirando como Sasha, ahora Miley, e transformaba en un lobo gris más pequeño que el de antes, del tamaño de Kate y extendía unas preciosas alas con las que podría volar, que era el único vestigio de su verdadero poder

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si dios y los exámenes me lo permiten la próxima semana que viene otro capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Una hermosa mañana en la ciudad "Ultima Esperanza" donde los pájaros cantaban, el sol refulgía como un diamante dorado y los árboles frondosos de un bosque parecían cantar de la alegría. Por la calle un niño de menos de tres años iba encima de su madre de camino hacia la escuela, muy feliz en lo que parecía un día normal, para lo que sería el inicio de clases. Pero no todo es lo que parece, ese año las clases no serían igual, tal vez si para la escuela del niño, pero no para la escuela secundaria de la zona, eso fue confinado por toda esa misma mañana. De repente se escucharon unos fuertes jadeos de lo parecía un perro gigante corriendo, también el crujir de los techos sobre los cuales iban pisando pesadamente unas grandes patas. El niño se volvió hacia el ruido, y jalando el pelo de su madre grito.

-¡Perro! Mama ¡un perro! – decía mientras señalaba una sombra que venía corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos.

La madre inmediatamente giro sobre si misma para ver que lo que su hijo señalaba, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. No, no era un perro, era un gigantesco lobo que venía corriendo con cuatro chicas en su lomo peludo, se notaba que estaba molesto por soportar tanto peso, pero las chicas que venían sobre el parecían alarmada y preocupadas. La madre asustada, tomo a su hijo con fuerza y corrió hacia un callejón cercano, cuando entro a este, solo le dio tiempo para ver como el animal y los que lo montaban saltaban hacia el techo de una casa y desaparecían rápidamente de la vista. Lo único que llego a escuchar fue el grito de una chica sobre lo tarde que iban a llegar a algún lugar

-! CORRE MAS RAPIDO!VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! - grito alarmada Katherine viendo su reloj de mano, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de su amiga.

Cissy en forma lobuna, iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los techos de los edificios, a la vez cargaba a Kate, Miley (Sasha), Angela y Elizabeth sobre su lomo. Esa misma noche habían tenido una larga discusión sobre los horarios de vigilancia, para protección de la ciudad y sus habitantes, por lo cual habían amanecido peleando los horarios y comentando como seria su primer día de clases. Pero, desvelarse el día antes del inicio de clases les salió muy caro. Justamente faltando una media hora para el inicio oficial de las clases Miley se levantó sobresaltada, se fijó en el horizonte lo cual le había indicado que era tarde (Habían decidido dormir esa noche en una cueva normal al otro extremo de la ciudad opuesto al área de la escuela y el bosque de Wolfverine) y cuando intento hablar con Ángela, que era la que las debía despertar y estar de vigía esa noche, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Luego de una fuerte discusión sobre irresponsabilidad, se prepararon rápidamente y partieron.

- ¡Solo porque te toque vigilar el primer bloque de hora, no significa que también tu puedes llegar tarde!- volvió a repetir por tercera vez en el día Katherine

-Dale un respiro Kate ella no tiene la culpa de levantarnos tarde – replico acusatoriamente Miley mirando de reojo a Ángela.

-¿_Pero porque yo debo llevarlas a todas? Ustedes también tienen patas que pueden utilizar – _pensó Cissy, habían decidido utiliza telepatía para mantenerse comunicadas en la escuela ya que no podían hablar siendo lobos. Era muy útil, les permitía abrir un canal en sus mentes para compartir pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo cerrarlo si así deseaban

A Cissy jamás le gusto pasar por un caballo gigante, y esa mañana no había podido discutir el llevarlas a todas, con sus respectivos bultos, corriendo a la escuela. Aunque ser un lobo le proporcionaba más fuerza de lo normal, cargar a cuatro chicas saltando y corriendo cansaba rápidamente.

-Porque se supone que tú eres la más rápida de todas, y además no vamos a llegar transformadas a la escuela, sería muy incómodo para los chicos ver a un lobo – le dijo Miley calmadamente. Cissy dio un largo salto de siete metros de largo que había de diferencia entre dos edificios, provocando que todas se aferraran más fuerte a ella hasta que por fin volvió a poner las patas en suelo solido – ¿podrías evitar saltos tan largos? me dan escalofríos – susurro al oído de la loba.

_-Lo siento,_ _¿Pero cómo que va ser incomodo ver un lobo?, si yo me voy a pasar como cinco horas rondando toda la ciudad, o mejor dicho el techo de la escuela -_ pregunto Cissy confusa.

-Cissy, yo creo que es suficiente para ellos ver a un lobo tan grande como para poder enfrentar una manada completa, en especial tan grande como es Sas… - empezó a decir Elizabeth

-¡Shhh! - Callo Miley a Elizabeth antes de que dijera su verdadera identidad, llevaba una semana intentando que todas le dijeran Miley para que no hubiera muchos problemas con su doble personalidad. Pero no era fácil, y si debían engañar a un lobo que la conocía desde su nacimiento, sabían que debían esforzarse en evitar decir su verdadero nombre. – Elizabeth ya hemos hablado de esto, llevamos una semana en lo mismo. Mi nombre es Miley, repite Mai-li.

-Sí, si Miley está bien – refunfuño Elizabeth – pero yo tengo razón, es más cómodo para ellos aceptar un lobo a la vez.

Siguieron aferrándose a su amiga, y gritando levemente cada vez que hacia un giro brusco o un salto muy largo, aunque ellas lo hacían transformadas, les aterraba estar a merced de Cissy, la cual y se estaba vengando de ser la que hoy le toco llevar la carga.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran ver una gran escuela de color rojo vino. Tenía una entrada libre, con caminos de cemento rodeado por verde pasto. Había bancos de color blanco debajo de algunos árboles grandes colocados al azar. El nombre estaba resaltado del color vino en letras de un color azul fosforescente. Constaba de dos edificios, uno administrativo y otro con varias aulas donde se repartían en todos pisos de alto, cada una con una gran ventana que daba al exterior. La cafetería se encontraba debajo de la biblioteca del lado administrativo, constaba con mesas circulares rojas y aire acondicionado.

Una de las cosas que más le resaltaba era un gran campo de futbol profesional, era el único de toda la zona así que decidieron colocarlo de una forma que la escuela lo pudiera utilizar para realizar Educación Física, para desgracia de algunos alumnos.

La parte frontal de la escuela estaba completamente vacía, ya todos se encontraban dentro o en la cafetería bebiendo, riendo o contando anécdotas de sus vacaciones. Todos buscaban relajarse para prepararse para su primer día de clases.

Las cuatro chicas se bajaron de un salto de su gigante amiga la cual resoplo de indignación pensando en algo sobre "la utilizaron como a un caballo" las miro con una mirada extraña, más extraña por estar como un animal, a la vez intentaba acusarlas, y por otro lado les deseaba buena suerte. Entonces simplemente les dio la espalda y fue corriendo hasta le entrada de la escuela, donde de un solo salto llego al techo y desapareció de la vista.

Las cuatro amigas se quedaron un momento mirando la escuela, al encontrarse tan cerca del bosque, podían sentir su lejano poder, sentían como este les llamaba y como la magia intentaba forzarlas a volver a sus formas originales, pero sabían que no debían hacerle caso a su llamado, estaban comprometidas con su deber: proteger a todos.

Miley sonrió melancólicamente pensando en todo el trabajo que tenían por delante, y lo que volver a Wolfverine significaría. Abandonar todo. Por dentro deseaba no tener el peso de una ciudad y un mundo entero en sus jóvenes hombros. Cuanto deseaba ser normal, aunque sea ser una humana o loba normal.

Las cuatro empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, pero su tranquilidad desapareció cuando escucharon el timbre que indicaba inicio de clases, entonces corrieron hasta la entrada la abrieron para encontrarse a lo que sería un largo y estresante año escolar.

Corrieron por los largos pasillos abarrotados de personas, que debido a la emoción o la rapidez por entrar al curso todavía no las habían reconocido. Siguieron avanzando hasta casi llegar al final de primer edificio y empezaron a buscar sus nombres. No tardaron mucho en encontrar sus casilleros, estaban ubicados en un gran pasillo que de casualidad ya se encontraba desierto, estaban todos alineados en una sola fila. No tardaron mucho en tomar sus útiles necesarios para luego salir corriendo al aula de biología que era la primera materia del día. El aula se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se encontraban así que no tardaron mucho en encontrarla

Era un aula grande, tenía sillas y mesas individuales, pero a la vez en el fondo se podían ver bancos de laboratorio alineados unos a otros enfrente de dos largas mesas de prácticas, con espacio para unos quince estudiantes en total de lado y lado por cada una. También habían muchos animales petrificados, lo que les pareció horrendo y asqueroso a las chicas, en especial a Miley ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de hacerle eso a un animal? Un esqueleto humano a escala real se encontraba al lado derecho de la gran mesa del profesor, el cual no había llegado, la cual se encontraba a un lado de una gran pizarra doble de color verde.

Los estudiantes, tenían la misma edad que ellas aparentaban, entre catorce y quince años, se sentaban en grupos compuestos homogéneamente, pero de vez en cuando algún chico se paraba de su silla a hacerle una broma inocente a una chica y este se la devolvía con un grito de sorpresa, una fuerte palmada en el hombro, o un insulto. Hasta podría decir que hasta se podían clasificar en status sociales igual que los lobos en una manada, un grupo de chicas extremadamente arregladas que discutían sobre asuntos superficiales, se podrían clasificar como las de mayor status, luego el grupo de chicos deportistas que siempre alardeaban sobre disfrutar horas y horas en un gimnasio para luego salir con un olor que según ellos era su orgullo ¿Ese olor fétido es su forma de identificarse como de mayor Status en su manada privada de adolecentes? Pensó Miley. Luego venían los Beta los chicos y chicas con algún talento adicional, como los bromistas o bailarinas y también los músicos. Por últimos los que se podrían como clasificar los omega, los restantes, los sabelotodo que solo leían sus libro mientras los otros les aventaban hojas de papel o les hacían bromas y las chicas o chicos que buscaban imitar en su forma de ser a los rangos superiores

Era increíble cómo se clasificaban los humanos, se comportaban o se organizaban al igual que algunos criaturas, pero se negaban completamente a aceptarlo, no les gustaba sentirse comparados con otras especies, y sin saber que inconscientemente todo lo que hacen es aprendido o imitado de estos. Tenían ese deseo de sentirse superiores al otro que llevaba a autodestruirse unos a otros. Mucho debían aprender, el ser superior no es mandar sobre el otro si no ayudar a los que lo necesitan a dar el paso que necesitan en la vida.

Luego de una largas divagaciones en la puerta de la clase, donde podían haber pasados horas, Miley decidió entrar, y sus amigas las siguieron ligeramente nerviosas también. No sabían que esperar del grupo de humanos adolescentes.

Toda el aula que antes se mantenía en un constante movimiento se quedó completamente en silencio al reconocer el grupo de chicas del que tanto se había hablado, entrando ligeramente nerviosas al aula, y quedándose por unos segundos observándolos a todos

A todos los chicos se les empezaban a caer las cosas de sus lugares, lo cual provocaba que las chicas les dirigieran miradas asesinas a estos. Miley respiro profundamente antes de avanzar, siendo seguida por las demás. Avanzaron silenciosamente por el curso, tratando de no tocar nada o nadie, y se dirigieron a las sillas más alejadas del frente de la clase, ella prefería mantener el perfil bajo pero aparentar estar segura hasta sentirse cómoda con la situación. Seria humana en ese momento, pero seguía siendo un animal por dentro, el nerviosismo siempre la llevaba a elevar su cabeza ante todos para no demostrar tanto su debilidad.

Se sentaron en el lado más apartado de los demás, los cuales no les quitaban la vista de encima como si en cualquier momento les fuera a salir pelo por todas partes y se abalanzaran sobre ellos como los animales que supuestamente eran. Katherine se sentó al lado derecho de Miley y Elizabeth a su izquierda por lo cual Ángela se tuvo que sentar detrás de ellas. Las chicas "Alfa" como las había llamado Miley, les dirigían miradas furiosas, pero no podía descifrar el porqué. Mientras que los chicos las miraban con la boca abierta y con un ligero brillo de esperanza en los ojos, tal vez pensaban que con chicas nuevas ahora tendrían nuevas oportunidades _"Espero que no se confíen mucho, no tengo temperamento para esto"_ pensó Miley. Los sabelotodo las miraban con fascinación, como si quisieran empezar a hacerles una entrevista para conseguir toda la información posible. Y los demás, estaban curiosos. Nadie en el aula se atrevía a abrir la boca, así que ellas por su cuenta decidieron comunicarse atraves de la telepatía.

-_Bueno esto es quedarse corto – _pensó Ángela nerviosamente - _¿Por__ qué todos nos miran así? _

_-Te recuerdo que somos criaturas mitológicas para ellos – _le respondió mentalmente Katherine – _pero aun así pienso que esto es un poco molesto. _– pensó más para sí misma, ahora que había captado la mirada de un chico que intentaba seducirla con los ojos. – _Espero que ese no intente nado, o si no Ángela me tendrás que hacer un favor._

_-Ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar –_ luego Miley volteo a ver a Ángela - _ Prohibido la magia o cualquier uso de sus poderes en los humanos, y Kate, no les des ideas, por cierto ¿que estará haciendo Cissy?_

_-Nada mi querida amiga, solo escuchando sus felices pensamientos –_ contesto Cissy mordazmente - _ no sé de qué se quejan, al menos tienen aire ¡aquí se me están quemando las patas!_

_-No se supone que tu collar es una ráfaga de viento, ¡aprende a dominar tu elemento! –_ replico Ángela

-_¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! – _pensaron Katherine, Miley y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

Cissy y Ángela pasaron los próximos minutos peleando sobre el porqué cada una no había aprendido a dominar su elemento, en el caso de Ángela era el agua y en el caso de Cissy era el viento. Ellas al igual que Katherine y Elizabeth eran lobas elementales, eso significaba que cada una poseía el don de controlar un elemento a gusto, podían crear ráfagas de viento, lluvia, llamas de fuego y hasta temblores de tierra, pero el caso era que ninguna lograba controlar su propio elemento, lo cual podía tardar años si no se intentaba seguidamente. Sasha en su forma normal, es una loba de la luz, por lo cual posee magia. En su forma de Miley, se volvió una loba elemental de aire al igual que Cissy, lo que le dio la capacidad de poseer alas para volar, aun así, no sabía cómo utilizarlas para volar.

La discusión mental duro un largo rato hasta que llego la profesora de Biología. Era una mujer bajita, con cabello blanco a causa de la edad, traía las mejillas rosadas de tanto colorete, lo cual le hacía juego con todo la vestimenta rosada que traía, Miley no era una experta en moda, pero sabía que la vestimenta era extraña y no le quedaba al juego con su rechoncho cuerpo.

La mujer entro con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente preocupada, y se sentó cómodamente en su mesa del profesor, saco sus lentes, los froto con toda la paciencia que alguien podía emplear en un acto tan simple, para luego colocárselos cómodamente. Miro a la clase entera, reconociendo viejos rostros con algunas veces una cara de satisfacción y otros casos miradas reprobatorias, luego reparo en la presencia de Miley y las otras, aunque intento ocultarlo con una torpe sonrisa, se veía preocupado. Entonces saco entre sus libros una lista de color rojo y un lapicero negro. Empezó a leer la lista de nombres

-Mark Evans – dijo monótonamente la profesora como lo hacía cuando llegaba a un nombre de alguien que a su parecer era problemático.

-Aquí – contesto aburrido tenía el cabello castaño y ojos marrón oscuro, parecía ligeramente nervioso. Él estaba clasificado por Miley en el grupo "Alfa" por casualidad la mayoría de chicos molestosos para la profesora estaban esa clasificación.

-Mónica Steven

-Aquí – respondió una chica de cabello negro cercana a Katherine, y por lo visto se estaba forzando a no mirarla más de lo normal.

-Charl... Jake Humphrey – se corrigió a tiempo la profesora, por lo que parecía había recordado a tiempo que al chico le desagradaba su verdadero nombre. Levanto la vista y al ver que nadie respondía suspiro sonoramente – como siempre tarde. Este es apenas el primer día de clases y ya está siendo irresponsable – dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

-¿Cuándo Jake ha venido temprano?- pregunto, para si mismo, un chico sentando cerca de la ventana lateral. Negaba con la cabeza molesta, él era un "Sabelotodo" y al parecer desaprobaba la impuntualidad de ese chico en una su amada clase.

-El día en que Jessica le dijo que le contaba a su madre lo de su castigo si no llegaba a tiempo para la exposición en pareja – contesto el que se encontraba delante de este, aunque no le respondió a él, sino a su grupo de chicos ignorando por completo al otro chico como si no existiera. "Alfa" 

- La próxima en la lista es Miley – dijo la profesora secamente, aunque se le pudo notar un leve titubeo. Levanto la vista en busca de a cuál de las chicas nuevas le pertenecía ese nombre. Entonces Miley levanto su mano rápidamente para la identificara, no iba a dar muestras de nerviosismo, aunque era obvio que lo estaba. – como eres nueva en la… ciudad… me gustaría que te presentaras ante la clase entera para conocerte mejor. Tu nombre completo, de donde… vienes… y tus gustos, así hagan las otras, esto es obligatorio por parte de la directora para romper el hielo. – termino de decir la profesora con una deje en la voz que daba a entender que estaba en un completo desacuerdo con eso de romper el hielo.

Miley respiro profundo antes de pararse, no le daba miedo hablar ante humanos, iba a aparentar seguridad en sí misma, debía permanecer con la cabeza en alto. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y les dirigió una mirada a sus amigas, las cuales la miraban igual de nerviosas pero dispuestas a ocultarlo, y empezó a caminar con la frente en alto hasta llegar al lado de la profesora, la cual le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y le asintió infundiéndole… bueno, todo menos confianza, la maestras estaba más nerviosa que ella misma. Todos contenían ligeramente la respiración, pero intentaban desesperadamente que esto no se notara.

-Mi nombre es Miley Luna Wolfverine Lupin, vengo de… Wolfverine. – Dijo Fuertemente y con una sonrisa de falsa seguridad en su cara – Me gusta el chocolate y mi color favorito es el lila

La profesora la miro con cara de ¿Eso es todo? Y ella en respuesta asintió levemente con la cabeza, ya estaba lista para volver a su asiento pero estaba esperando la orden de la maestra.

-Muchas gracias Miley eso es todo por… - empezó a decir la profesora pero fue interrumpida por un la puerta que se abrió tan rápido que se estrelló con la pared estruendosamente contra la pared, y dejo ver a un chico que jadeaba cansadamente luego de lo que parecía una larga carrera para llegar a tiempo a la clase – Vaya, vaya al parecer alguien decidió llegar tarde a su primer día de clases- dijo ahora molesta y se puso las manos en la cadera mirando peligrosamente al chico, casi con dibujada en su frente la palabra "Castigado"

-Lo siento profesora es que se me olvido que hoy había clases – dijo el chico en modo de chiste para intentar calmar a la enfurecida profesora – además no creo haber interrumpido algo… - iba a excusarse pero se quedó mirando a Miley la cual seguía parada justo al lado de la puerta había evitado ver al chico para darle a entender que había obrado mal, pero cuando volteo a ver por qué había detenido su torpe excusa, sus ojos se conectaron con los de él.

Miley vio unos hermosos ojos marrones claro que hacia juego con su pelo que caía revoltosamente hasta su frente, una sonrisa bromista en su cara que dejaba ver su hermosa dentadura. La sonrisa de él se borró cuando vio los ojos chocolates cristalinos de Miley y pareció entrar en un trance del cual nunca iba a salir. Pero lo que para ellos fue horas de mirarse uno a otro para los otros fue solo un segundo.

-Oh, lo siento, interrumpí tu presentación – dijo Jake apenadamente mientras rompía la conexión que tenían ambos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Miley – simplemente respondió ella.

-Lindo nombre _Miley –_ musito Jake, sonriendo pícaramente, pareciéndose a la forma en que lo hace ella – nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿De dónde eres?

Ahora si Miley estaba nerviosa, increíblemente un humano la puso nerviosa de responder de donde venía, y no por asustarlo, sino porque por alguna razón a ella le importaba que a él no le callera mal luego de esto. Pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que responderle, tenía a un curso de clases en frente de ella y a sus amigas oyendo cada palabra con mucha atención.

-De un lugar lejano – respondió bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Donde es ese… oh, ya comprendo – entonces un rayo de entendimiento cruzo su cara y su sonrisa se borró. _"Justo lo que temi" _- mejor me voy a sentar antes de que que meta en problemas- dijo al mismo tiempo en que dejaba de mirarla y ni siquiera miro a la ahora muy asustada profesora, antes de dirigirse a su mesa cerca de uno de sus amigos y se hundió profundamente en sus pensamientos

Miley hizo lo mismo lo único que al otro lado del salón junto a sus amigas, Ángela murmuro algo como "_le dio fuerte" _pero Miley la ignoro por completo sumida ella también en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué la había pasado ahí al frente? ¿Por qué no pudo quitarle la mirada al chico? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, el hecho de que este saliera literalmente huyendo luego de decirle su procedencia la tenía horrorizada, ¿Y si ahora me odia? Eso ella no lo podía responder.

Cada una de las chicas fue parada y presentada ante todos, pero sin más interrupciones, al final a profesora se presentó a sí misma como la Señora Fray, y que este mes hablarían de la anatomía humana, un tema que gracias a dios todos dominaban. Hizo preguntas simples, y todos fueron capaces de responder.

La clase se relajó ligeramente luego de empezar, hablaban entra ellos pero no como lo hacían siempre, estaban más nerviosos por la presencia de los supuestos "lobos" porque no sabían cómo reaccionar con ellas. La clase concluyo sin nada relevante.

Cuando sonó la campana indicando cambio de clases, todos salieron hablando sobre lo ocurrido entre Jake y Miley. Algo raro había pasado, muchos creían que la chica había hechizado al chico, lo cual era totalmente absurdo.

En el pasillo, todos se les quedaban mirando por donde pasaban, Miley simplemente los ignoraba y seguía caminando como alguien normal Kate seguía el mismo ejemplo, pero Ángela y Elizabeth parecía que se les había subido el ego a la cabeza y caminaban sonriendo y meneando sus caderas como al compás de una música de modelaje profesional.

Llegaron a los casilleros y dejaron sus libros, pues ahora les tocaba educación física gracias a dios, como eran "animales" en el buen sentido de la palabra, todos sus reflejos estaban en perfectas condiciones y sus sentidos mucho más desarrollados de lo usual, aunque no tanto como si estuvieran transformada. Lo que les proveía dotes excepcionales para todos los deportes. Lo cual seguro irritaba a muchos, para los otros correr durante quince minutos era posiblemente un infierno, para ellas era algo común y hasta corto.

No les había dado tiempo a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, ya lo harían camino a la clase, Miley les dirigió una mirada significativa a todas, "Ahora no pregunten" y siguieron guardando todo en su lugar. Cerraron sus casilleros coordinadamente cuando terminaron y cuando voltearon para dirigirse hacia el exterior Miley choco con alguien, por casualidad, el último con quien esperaba toparse en ese momento: Jake.

-Lo siento – murmuro Miley avergonzada. Intento irse pero Jake la tomo de un brazo suavemente dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella. Pero cuando hizo eso algo raro ocurrió. Miley sintió un hormigueo que subía por su brazo, no le dolía, pero era molestoso, todos sus instintos le decían que se alejara de esa sensación, y su collar que desaparecía en su forma humana, apareció debajo de su blusa color azul marino, podía sentir como la forma de lobo del dije temblaba levemente en su pecho. No sabía que había provocado esto. Entonces Jake quito su mano de su brazo y todo desapareció ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Pensó.

Jake al parecer sintió lo mismo, pero no le dio importancia murmuro algo sobre un "calambre" y lo dejo pasar, entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos y continuo.

-El que debe disculparse soy yo – empezó – no debí alejarme de esa forma luego de enterarme de que no eras… eras...- no podía terminar de decirlos, era como si eso lo hiciera más real.

-¿Humana? – susurro suavemente Miley. Todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, pero hablaría de eso luego y en un lugar más tranquilo con sus amigas.

-Sí, perdóname de verdad, podemos empezar desde cero. – pregunto ahora ligeramente más esperanzado

-Creo que sí. – dijo una sonriente Miley.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a clase de E.F? – pregunto Jake sonriendo pícaramente.

-Claro, no hay problema – respondió Miley. Abrió el canal de telepatía a sus amigas y les mando un hermoso "_Ni piensen en seguirme" _las cuales respondieron algo parecido a "_vaya, el primer día y ya tiene uno" _Miley indignada les replico "_simplemente busco mejorar las relaciones Humanos-lobo"_ entonces Ángela respondió un "_si claro" _mientras estas se iban, dejando a Miley y Jake solos. Siguieron hablando de temas bizarros hasta llegar a clase de educación física en el gigantesco campo de Futbol americano profesional.

-¿Por qué tienen un campo tan grande? – pregunto Miley curiosa. Creía saber la respuesta, pero quería estar completamente segura. Estar en el campo le era más molestoso que incluso están en la escuela, debido a que al estar al aire libre podía sentir más cerca el poder de la cueva, y por lo tanto era incomodo permanecer como humano

-Para cuando hacen los juegos en la ciudad tráelos a la escuela – respondió Jake mientras lo observaba con una gran sonrisa – amo el deporte.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te gusta jugar?

-Futbol – respondió pícaramente Jake – en realidad juego todo, pero ese es mi favorito – entonces su sonrisa pasó a ser avergonzada – y a ti ¿Alguna vez has jugado algo? – pregunto apenado.

-Oh, vamos que sea un perro gigante no me impide divertirme de vez en cuando – respondo Miley, pero entonces vio la cara de vergüenza de Jake y le pregunto - ¿En serio te da vergüenza preguntarme algo simplemente porque soy diferente?

-No es eso – respondió bajando la cabeza – es que simplemente tengo miedo de herir tus sentimientos.

Miley le iba a responder que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero entonces el profesor Dean, un profesor joven menos de treinta, sonó el silbato y les ordeno darle dos vueltas corriendo sin parar a la enorme cancha.

A media carrera Miley empezó a sentir, como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía más lenta, el collar que ahora estaba contra su pecho empezó a vibrar imperceptiblemente en su pecho nuevamente, entonces comprendió que debía concentrarse, el correr le estaba sacando el lado animal y por poco se transforma en lobo en medio de la clase. "_debo ser más cuidadosa"_ pensó. Cuando volteo a ver a las otras vio, que les había pasado exactamente lo mismo, todas debería practicar eso más seguido.

Todos terminaron cansados, excepto las chicas y Jake, el cual les explico que también realizaba mucho deporte, pero aun así las sorprendió mucho. Luego los puso en pareja un chico y una chica, donde les dieron una pelota de voleibol para hacer _voleo. _Casualmente a Jake y a Miley les volvió a tocar juntos. De todas las parejas, la suya era en la que casi nunca la pelota llegaba a tocar el suelo, solo cuando hacían algún chiste y no podían dejar de reír como para poder prestar atención. Pero eso no significaba que las otras lo hicieran mal, al contrario, Ángela y Cissy, aunque esta última no estaba presente en la clase ya que seguía en su tarea de vigilancia, podían jugar mejor que ella, pero sus parejas no estaban tan en forma como Jake y no había una relación tan relajada como la de Miley.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron practicando el juego de voleibol, lo cual provocó que las chicas se la pasaran sin ningún problemas, pronto descubrieron que si así quisieran, podían hasta ni siquiera coger la clase y un día tomar un examen práctico y pasarla. Luego el profesor les informo que la próxima clase jugarían un torneo de voleibol, escogiendo el equipo.

Cuando la clase concluyo, se fueron a los vestidores a ducharse y se cambiaron de ropa comentando la clase de voleibol, a muchos no le agradaba. A las denominadas chicas "Alfa" odiaban la clase porque eso implicaba ensuciarse y sudar, a las "beta" y los demás, la veían con indiferencia y en algunos casos hasta una forma de liberar energía y evitar copiar. Miley seguía riendo en sus adentros mientras observaba los absurdos grupos sociales adolecentes, donde las huecas iban en primer puesto y los seguidores eran los más inteligentes. Eso no era supervivencia, eso era mal aprovechar talentos.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores, se dirigieron hacia el edifico principal, entonces vieron como Jake salía de su grupo de amigos, que por cierto están clasificados en "beta" por Miley, y se acercaba a las chicas. Pero antes de poder decir si quiera un hola, Miley escucho un leve gruñido de recordatorio que vino del techo, se había olvidado que le tocaba guardia, Jake le había hecho olvidar su trabajo, así que suspiro dijo un "_ya voy_" mental a Cissy.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo Miley a todos, las chicas y Jake. No habían entrado todavía al edificio y eran los únicos que quedaban en la campo, todos incluido el profesor, habían entrado a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto un curioso Jake – todavía no han acabado las clases.

-Tengo trabajo de vigilancia – respondió Miley simplemente. Fijo su vista al techo de la escuela, donde su amiga Cissy transformada en lobo la miraba fijamente, esperando a que le dijera que hacer, entonces susurro un "_Baja_" y el gran lobo bajo de un salto silencioso desde el techo, y empezó a trotar hasta donde están todas reunidas.

-¿Vigilancia? – pregunto Jake, pregunto Jake extrañado. Entonces Miley le señalo con la cabeza algo detrás del él y volteo conteniendo la respiración.

Cissy había llegado hasta ellos y estaba parada detrás de Jake mirándolo extrañado, ¿Era que nunca había visto a un canino? Bajo su cabeza hasta mirarlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales denotaban terror. Luego giro la cabeza desesperadamente hacia donde estaba Miley y esta asintió, transformándose en la chica de cabello negro y ojos como sombras que era.

Miley, solo esperaba que Jake se tranquilizaba, con esto esperaba demostrarle que no eran solo una historia fantástica y que ella en verdad un animal, y si el la aceptaba ella lo iba a terminar aceptándolo a él como su primer amigo humano. Cissy al ver la tensión decidió romper el hielo y a la vez quejarse.

-Me estaba cocinando las patas ahí arriba – se quejó Cissy – Suerte que tienes Miley, que puedes controlar su elemento – en respuesta a esto empezó a sentirse una brisa suave y refrescante – ¿no podías haber hecho eso antes?

-No voy a estar siempre ahí para resolver tus problemas Cissy, tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma – respondió secamente Miley, entonces se volvió hacia Jake un poco preocupada - ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo – respondió este cuando logro salir de su trance – lo siento, es que no me esperaba encontrarme con algo tan… - se empezó a excusar.

-¿Grande? – pregunto Cissy con una sonrisa, siempre había sido la más pequeña del grupo – por primera vez alguien me lo dice, siempre fui la más pequeña.

-Ya deja de presumir, _chiquita_ – dijo Miley riendo. – Creo que me toca. Nos vemos Mañana Jake.

-Nos vemos Miley...- dijo Jake con un tono que parecía ¿Tristeza?

Entonces Miley se transformó en un lobo gris más grande que Cissy, y se alejó corriendo del grupo, salto hasta el techo, desde el cual se podía ver todo, la ciudad, el bosque de Wolfverine que le quedaba justo al lado, para luego voltearse hacia sus amigas y su nuevo amigo. Ese primer día de clases había presenciado bastante, comportamiento humano, sus formas de organizarse, el problema en clases de educación física, pero lo más raro fue algo muy simple: Jake. ¿Por qué había pasado lo que paso al el tocarle un brazo? ¿Por qué no pudo tranquilizarse en frente del? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Solo sabía que debía responder rápidamente a esas preguntas antes de que las volvieran loca.

Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y observo toda la calma aparente que reinaba en la zona, todo estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que esa tranquilidad no era buen presagio, hacía mucho que no sabía algo de su enemigo fugitivo, pero sabía que eso solo significaba que estaba planeando algo. Frustrada por están confundida y preocupada soltó un largo aullido, que se escuchó en la ciudad entera, llegándoles a todos al corazón. Ella estaba ahí para todos, y algún día respondería a todas sus preguntas y calmaría todas sus preocupaciones.

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Por favor comenten el capítulo así sé que están leyendo y no lo estoy escribiendo en vano, cualquier error me lo hacen saber por favor. Volveré pronto. Comenten.**

**PD: hagan comentarios largos, como sé que no se paran solo a comentar sin leer.**


End file.
